When many RF devices utilize the same frequency spectrum in close proximity to each other, a receiver may be controlled by the wrong transmitter. The traditional method to avoid the mismatching is to use dipswitch settings at both transmitter and receiver for pairing the transmitter and the receiver. The user typically configures the dipswitch settings of the transmitter to match the dipswitch settings of the paired receiver. However, the approach is not flexible and is demanding on the user. Often, the user will select only the default setting and therefore incorrectly configure the system so that transmitters are incorrectly paired with receivers.
Consequently, there is a need to support transmitter-receiver pairing that is reliable and that facilitates system configuration by the user.